There's no such thing as Santa Claus
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: Emma doesn't believe in Santa Claus - can her nearest and dearest convince her? (Summaries are not my forte!)


**My first attempt at OUAT fiction so please be kind! But having said that - please feel free to critique! **

"Santa, seriously?"

"Miss Swan, your mother is Snow White, your father is Prince Charming and your girlfriend is the former Evil Queen, why are you having such a hard time accepting the existence of a fat old man who magically delivers presents once a year?" asked Regina with as much of her previous Madame Mayor snark as she could muster.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?"

"What's up?" asked Henry, settling onto his stool at the breakfast bar as his mom put a plate of sliced apple and a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Emma doesn't believe in Santa Claus," said Regina as she took her own stool, sipping her coffee, and trying to suppress the smile that threatened to break out across her features.

Henry, true to his word, let out a gasp of mock surprise. "How can you not believe in Santa? You know if you don't believe in him he won't bring you anything!"

"Yeah right, next you'll be telling me Rudolf exists and pulls his sleigh," huffed Emma.

"Well how else is he meant to deliver the presents?" asked Henry as though it was obvious.

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "I am never gonna get used to this place." Taking her travel mug of coffee, she headed out to work, a dazed look on her face. She missed mother and son high fiving behind her, wide grins on their faces.

T'was the night before Christmas, and Emma Swan was camped out in the living room, staring out of the front window.

"You know he won't come until you're asleep, don't you?" said Henry as he came into the living room, a plate of homemade mince pies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. Placing both carefully on the windowsill, he gave his mother a hug before saying goodnight. Passing Regina in the doorway, he repeated the action.

"I'll be up to read to you in a minute, darling," said Regina softly, ruffling his hair. The brunette crossed over the repeated the action with the blonde. "He's right you know. He's not just going to come strolling in while you're sitting there."

"This is mad. All of it," said Emma, shaking her head as she stood. "Fucking Santa Claus and Rudolf!"

"Language, dear," Regina chuckled. "I'm sure the good old Saint Nick would hate to have his name mentioned in the same sentence as such salacious acts." She gave the blonde a teasing kiss, playfully nipping her lower lip. "That sort of thing should be kept strictly between us. Now why don't you go upstairs and get settled while I read to Henry. Then, if you're good I might let you unwrap one present early." She trailed the fingers of one hand across her collarbone, moving slowly downwards until she drew one side of her shirt over enough to expose the red silk beneath. As predicted, the blonde's eyes darkened with lust.

"Oh I'll be good," she grinned.

"You think she really believes it?" asked Henry in a conspirital whisper as his mother laid down his favourite Christmas story, a little tradition of their's each Christmas Eve.

Regina smirked. "Oh I think she does. And if your grandpa keeps his word tonight, she won't believe her eyes."

"But how do you know she'll be awake when he comes?" asked Henry.

It took all of Regina's years of self control not to let a mischievous smile creep onto her face. She had her ways of keeping Emma Swan awake. "She's so wound up over it all there's no chance of her falling asleep quickly tonight."

Henry smiled. Their plan was going to work out perfectly.

"You, on the other hand," said Regina softly at the sleepy young boy. As if to prove a point, Henry yawned loudly. She leant down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Good boy. I'll see you in the morning, when we find out what Santa brought you."

He smiled into his pillow. "Good one, mom."

"I love you, darling," she said as she reached the door.

"Love you too, mom," he mumbled back, sleep already claiming him. "Tell Emma I love her too."

This time, Regina did smirk. She would. And she'd show her just how much she loved her too. Content that Henry wasn't about to come out of his room any time soon, she slipped along the hall and into the guest room where the rest of her early Christmas present to Emma lay. Slipping out of her shirt and slacks, she made a few quick adjustments to the matching red silk bra and panties set (with festive white fur trim, of course), ensuring the garter and stockings sat just so. With a roll of her eyes, she completed the ensemble with a satin Santa hat and a new pair of fuck me red heels. The last part was more an early Christmas present to herself, but she knew Emma would love them almost as much as she did. Pleased with her work, she slipped out of the room once more, stealing silently along the hall and to the room she now shared with Emma.

Slipping inside, she closed the door quietly, leaning back against it. She watched as Emma's gaze flickered towards her, before the blonde's moth dropped open. Regina smirked as half formed words refused to leave Emma's mouth, and the blonde practically fell off the bed in her haste to stumble over to Regina. "Wow, just…wow."

"Am I to take from your oh so elegant response that you like your early Christmas present?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "And I'm especially glad you skimped on the wrapping."

"What was that?"

"What?" asked Regina, snuggling deeper into her pillow. She had been satisfactorily stripped of all her wrappings, and was now content to drift off.

"That noise," persisted Emma in a hushed whisper.

"Probably nothing," said Regina, successfully hiding her smirk in the sheets. She knew exactly what that noise would be. A certain Prince Charming letting himself into the basement with the key she had given him and distributing the gifts hidden down there in the living room before letting himself out. She felt the bed shift next to her as Emma became restless.

"That's not nothing," decided Emma, sitting up. "I'm going down to check."

Regina heard the bedside drawer on Emma's side open, and sat up a little. "Emma, put the gun back. This is Storybrooke. The only psychotic murderer is lying here, and the last thing we need on Christmas morning is to take some poor innocent to the hospital for emergency surgery." To her immense relief, the Sherriff put the gun back with a sigh. God only knows how she would explain to Snow and Henry how Charming came to be shot while doing nothing more harmful than pretending to be Santa Claus. "And at least put my robe on," she added as Emma headed towards the bedroom door in all her naked glory. Charming didn't have to see his daughter naked, either. "In case you have forgotten, darling, I don't share with anyone, least of all whatever idiot has decided lurking downstairs is a good idea."

"I'll be right back," said Emma in a whisper.

"Be careful," said Regina, sitting up in bed a little more. When Emma was out of the room, she slipped from the bed, wrapping a sheet around her nude form and crossing over to the window. She arrived just in time to see a figure dressed in red walk down the porch, turning on the lawn to wave at the house before disappearing in a shower of silver sparkles (courtesy of Regina, of course – she had promised Snow she would only borrow Charming for as long as necessary. She hoped sending him home in a shower of sparkles would be seen as an act of goodwill on her part). Giggling to herself, she quickly slipped back into bed, only just managing to lie down before Emma's hurried footsteps could be heard along the hall.

"Holy shit! Holy, actual shit!" Emma whisper shouted as she appeared back in the bedroom.

"What?" asked Regina, trying to sound as bored as she possible could.

"Downstairs. You'll never guess who was downstairs!" said Emma, bouncing back onto the bed, jostling Regina as she did so. "Santa! Fucking Santa was downstairs!"

"I thought we decided that there would be no fucking Santa," smirked Regina, knowing full well that line would come back to haunt Emma the next morning. "Only me."

"But it was Santa!"

Regina could only chuckle. "And this should come as no great surprise. How many times have Henry and I had to tell you he is real?"

"I know you both told me, but I mean, I thought you were just pulling my leg. But he was actually downstairs. And you should see the living room. Henry is totally going to flip tomorrow when he sees is."

"You mean much like you are doing now?"

"Just because you're not excited about Santa," huffed Emma.

Rolling her eyes, Regina turned to face her lover. "Santa may not excite me, but I know someone who does." She grinned as the blonde quickly shifted gears, moving to straddle her. "Now if this is how my Christmases are to start I might be a bit more enthusiastic in the future."

The next morning, Emma had been more of a kid than Henry, bouncing on the bed to wake Regina up. The brunette did have to admit, however, with the blonde being naked, it made for a more amusing than irritating sight. "Can we wake up Henry and go and see what Santa brought?"

"Would you like to scar your child for the rest of his life?"

Emma frowned, dropping down to her knees on the bed, bouncing lightly as the mattress absorbed her energy.

"May I once again remind you to put clothes on before you leave the room," smirked Regina.

"Can't we just turn this into a nudist house?" asked the blonde, playfully waggling her eyebrows.

"Not a chance," snorted Regina. "I'd get nothing done."

Emma grinned at the sassy retort, leaning over to press a good morning kiss to plump lips. "If we get dressed can we wake Henry and go see what Santa brought?"

"It's customary for the child to wake the parents," chuckled Regina, rolling over onto her back to stretch out.

"Screw custom!" said Emma, getting off the bed to paw through the drawer containing her pajama's. Pulling out a pair Regina had bought her specially for the season, she pulled on the red pants with their little snowflakes and one of her customary white tank tops. Smirking, she pulled out a pair for Regina; red silk pants with a black strap top, the words 'I've been a good girl this year' across the front. Tossing them to the brunette, Emma set about opening the curtains, grinning when she saw the blanket of fresh snow. They were so going sledging later.

"I mean, I know I should have expected it with the whole Fairytale Land thing, but seriously, I saw Santa Clause last night!" exclaimed the blonde as she sat on the sofa, watching Henry start to unwrap his presents.

Snow rolled her eyes, silently congratulating herself on not laughing at her rather over enthusiastic daughter. "Yes, Emma, we've all seen Santa. We see him every day."

The blonde frowned. "Who is he? Please tell me he owns the toy store or something?"

Charming chose this moment to stride back into the room, carrying tea for his wife and Regina, cocoa for his daughter and grandson, and a Santa hat perched on his head. "Merry Christmas, little girl," he grinned as he handed Emma hers.

Emma frowned as the whole room erupted in laughter around her. "What?" she asked, her eyes darting form person to person, before finally settling on her lover, who was biting her bottom lip adorably, her eyes full of mischief. "You tricked me!" Her eyes travelled round the room once more. "You all tricked me!" Throwing herself back into the sofa cushions in a huff, Emma couldn't help but grin to herself. They had got her, and for her good…And what was more, they had worked together to pull it off. That in itself was enough to make her beet red face worth it. And really, what was Christmas without Santa?

**Read and review and I'll love you forever!**


End file.
